The present invention pertains generally to archery equipment and particularly to arrow structure providing an arrow of restricted range.
Presently known in the sport of archery are arrows provided with feathers, termed fletching, of greater surface area than conventional fletching which is provided simply for arrow stability. The purpose of such fletching having greater surface area is to inhibit arrow range thereby facilitating finding of a spend arrow. Such limited range arrows are commonly used in the hunting of small game. Flight characteristics of arrows so equipped are approximately equivalent to those of a standard arrow for the initial 70 or 80 feet of travel.
The introduction of compound bows into archery has restricted the use of such fletching by reason of the rapid depreciation thereof from the bow's multiple runs of string or wire, past which a released arrow must travel. Accordingly, arrows equipped with such fletching are largely unusable with such bows.